1. Technical Field
This relates to a ground anchor that provides an anchor for an object to be secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to provide a ground anchor that can be used to secure objects. For example, at a beach or other recreational area where other structures are unavailable, it may be desirable to secure valuables or other objects to a portable ground anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,879 (Patterson) entitled “Earth Anchor” describes an anchor that have anchor arms that extend out in order to secure the anchor in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,214 (Henderson) entitled “Anti-theft picnic device” describes teeth that extend out from the locking pin, and that has a loop at the top to which items may be locked.